


Eric

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Abandoned baby, F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty finds an abandoned baby in the swamp and takes it to the coven, at first Cordelia is turned with the situation, she wants to take care of the baby but, at the same time, doesn't want to get too attached to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric

“Cordelia!” Misty screamed, entering the academy and running to the headmistress’ office.

“What’s wrong, Misty?” the woman answered, raising her gaze from the paperwork she was doing. She looked at the swamp witch. She was wearing a green dress and had something in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. A baby. “Misty, what the h-”

“I was walking through the swamp when I found him.” she exclaimed, approaching the headmistress with a little smile. “He was on the ground, on the side of the road that surrounds the swamps. There was a letter next to him. His name is Eric.”

“Eric?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have the letter?”

“Yeah.” she said, changing position and grabbing the folded letter from one of her pockets. “Here. It’s not very long.”

 _«I’m sorry for leaving Eric alone. I’m really sorry.»_ was the only thing written in the paper.

“Wait for me in the living room, please.”

“Why?”

“I have to call the social services.”

“But… what they’ll do with Eric? Send him to one of those orphanages?”

“I don’t know.”

“But those places are awful! The kids get horribly treated there! Ya can’t do that, Dee.”

“And what do you want me to do, huh?” Cordelia suddenly yelled, causing the baby to start crying. “Go to the living room.” she said, turning around to hide the tears that fell down her face. “Now!” she yelled again. Misty obeyed and exited the room. No, don’t even think about it. He’s not yours, Cordelia. You can’t keep him. Don’t even look at him. You have to do what’s right, Cordelia.

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what ya are…” she heard. Misty started singing on the living room. Cordelia closed her eyes, containing the tears. “Up above the world so high; like a diamond in the sky.” Misty continued singing. Half an hour later, the headmistress finally entered the room and walked to the couch, were Misty sat with the baby still on her arms.

"I’m sorry about what happened before."

"It’s okay." Misty whispered.

"No, it’s not.” Cordelia stated, trying to not to wake Eric. “Well, you know that I can’t have kids, and I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I just… reacted the wrong way." she said, sitting next to the swamp witch and looking to her lap. "I just lost it when I read the letter. She didn’t even bother to write explanation, and I just can’t understand why someone would abandon a kid on the side of a road."

"Maybe she couldn’t take care of him. Maybe she didn’t have enough money." Misty said, looking at the baby. He had his eyes closed and was profoundly asleep.

"I know. I just can’t believe it. He looks so… fragile." she answered, resting her head on the witch’s shoulder.

"Do you think that someday we could have one of our own?"

"A… a baby?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could try adoption. The girls could help us."

"I don’t think this is a good place for a baby, Misty."

"A house is not a home, Cordelia. Home is where the heart is. And this is our home, with the girls and each other. We can do this."

"Do you really want to have a baby with me?"

"Of course I want. I love you, Cordelia."

"I love you too."


End file.
